lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marty Armstrong/@comment-2600:6C50:7F7F:9B45:E55D:F9E0:3888:2D38-20200105152955
A lot of people here feel "I'm glad that the choice to kill or spare Marty is a false one, he deserves it.", but heres the thing, that's not what the choice is about. This choice is not about Marty being redeemable or not, Marty is completely irredeemable and a monster and no matter what he does, even if Marty realizes what he did and feels bad about it, he cannot take it back. This choice is about WHY Brad cares about Buddy. At the start of the game, Bard says that adopting and protecting Buddy is his second chance. As we all know it's to make up for Lisa's suicide caused by Marty's actions. Throughout the game it's debatable if Brad actually cares about Buddy as a daughter or if Brad only cares about Buddy because he is projecting Lisa onto her, and is using this as a coping method. Brad's entire story is about trying to be a good dad and protecting buddy from a world of sex starved men only to spite Marty, not out of Brad's kindness or heroism. Brad is doing a correct and moral thing purely for the most selfish of reasons. If you choose to kill Marty? Congratulations, you have proved once and for all that the only reason why you care about Buddy is from your hatred of Marty. Because what kind of father would kill somebody in front of their own daughter? Not to mention how Brad hits her before the fight starts and in the 2nd phase of the fight against Marty. If you choose to spare Marty? You put Buddy's innocence over revenge, having self restraint. You have proven you care more about your daughter than revenge against Marty. Feel free to kick Marty out of the island or simply take Buddy and move away from your dad forever... Except, no. That's not what happens if you choose to spare Marty. Joy makes people seek what makes them feel good on a primal level once they begin to mutate, which is what is beginning to happen to Brad as he's in the pre-transformation stages. What makes Brad feel good is not protecting Buddy, but rather his pure hatred of Marty. Which is why when Buddy says "I know he was a better father to me in a few days than you ever were!" Brad isn't as bad as Marty but he has come to an epiphany about his actions. Those actions being, Brad has (On a smaller, less dire level) become everything that he has ever hated. He has become an abusive father, just like his old man before him. That is the reason why Brad's class changes from a Nobody to a Failure at the end of painful. Both of them have used their daughters for selfish reasons (Marty, sexual abuse. Brad, using Buddy as a stand in for Lisa.) Both of them have forced their daughters to do things they don't want to do (Marty, sexual abuse. Brad, forcing Buddy to kill innocent people he kidnapped so that Buddy can defend herself as seen in the start of Joyful) Both of them have blocked off their daughters from the outside world. Both of them have abandoned their children (Marty, forces Brad to take care of Lisa. Brad, adopted Dusty only to abandon him shortly after.) Both of them have physically abused their kids and both of them are monsters. But lastly as seen in the finale of Painful, both of them are using Buddy as a second chance to make up for Lisa's suicide. To fix things desperatly that they cannot fix no matter what they do because you cannot undo the damage you have done to your daughter.